


du palais-bourbon

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Two Renault drivers and Max Verstappen walk into a room.





	du palais-bourbon

The Renault garage is painfully bright and much sadder than his own, that’s for sure. None of that matters, though, when he’s bent over a cold desk, Daniel’s fingers caressing his right cheek so tenderly it almost makes him forget the situation he’s in. He feels large hands grip his hips, snapping him out of the blissful trance Daniel’s touch put him under.

“How adorable,” says Nico, palming Max’s arse through the thin layers of Nomex. “You really are the small pancake.”

“Shut up,” Max says, refusing to stay in silence as his reputation as a cold-hearted dominant top is besmirched.

“I don’t think he’s wrong,” Daniel pipes in. He moves his thumb down Max’s face, tracing his jawline, then brings it back up to hook into the corner of Max’s open mouth. “You can be the small pancake sometimes.”

Max groans, but yields willingly, allowing Daniel to play with him like a toy: he doesn’t close his eyes, not even when Daniel pushes another finger inside and starts thrusting hard enough to trigger his gag reflex. Nico’s still behind him, slowly but surely making his way into Max’s jockstrap, his trousers shoved halfway down his legs. 

“That’s it,” Daniel says, amused, and Max’s not sure whether he means it to sound as hot as it does. He sticks out his tongue, a silent plea for harder, harsher, maybe more than he can handle.

“You didn’t tell me he was so desperate,” Nico says, bringing his hand down on Max’s bare arse. Max jolts forward, a muffled cry vibrating around Daniel’s fingers.

Daniel grins. “Well, he’s not always like that. I guess you riled him up a lot.”

“Did I?” Nico laughs. Max reckons his dick shouldn’t twitch against the edge of the desk at being discussed like he isn’t actually there, but it does, the heat in his belly threatening to consume him entirely. “Don’t worry, pancake, I’m getting there.”

Nico is many things, but he is not a liar, Max finds. He doesn’t waste much time in (finally) dragging a finger over Max’s hole, making it flutter, so damn eager for anything at all. Nico slowly leans in, hands spreading Max’s cheeks, and spits, a thick line of saliva sliding down the pink skin. Max shivers, fighting the urge to move back. He wants both of them, and he can’t, not without splitting himself in two.

Daniel eventually grows bored of teasing Max’s gums. Instead he pulls away and palms himself through his fireproofs, the outline of his erection evident even under all the clothing. He tugs his trousers and underwear down his thighs, just enough for him to expose his cock, wrap his damp fingers around it and bump the head against Max’s parted lips. “Cute,” he says.

“Fuck off,” Max says. He cranes his neck, a last-ditch attempt at getting a taste of Daniel while still allowing Nico to touch him from behind. It doesn’t do much, his tongue barely sweeping over the tip, but the brief taste has him involuntarily spreading his legs.

“Cute,” Daniel repeats cheekily, and thrusts between Max’s lips, almost all the way in. The sharpness catches him off-guard, a shock of adrenaline sending goosebumps down his body. “Max, your _mouth_.” 

Max hums around the thick length of his dick, a sign of appreciation he can’t appropriately voice, not when he’s horny and giving the best blowjob of his life. Suddenly, he feels a familiar warmth from behind, and he knows he’s fucked in more ways than one.

“Alright,” Nico says, guiding himself with one hand, gently slapping Max’s cheeks with the heavy weight of his cock. “Let’s do this, yeah?”

It’s too much and too little at once. Nico’s as bold here as he is everywhere else, firm movements that have Max melting under him, reduced to faint whimpers and tightly shut eyelids. Max knows what it’s like to be fucked, and he’s sucked people off before, but this is different: an overwhelming feeling of being _used_ he’s never experienced. His body’s limp, held up by Daniel’s hands to steady Max’s head as he fucks his mouth, elbows struggling to sustain his weight.

“Fuck yes,” Daniel groans, and sticks a hand out. Nico meets him halfway through, high-fiving over Max’s arched back. They laugh, and the slight humiliation consuming Max has the inexplicable effect of pushing him over the edge, his dick jerking against the table while his orgasm washes over him.

“Aww, already,” Nico croons, and Max wants to pull out a witty retort but finds he can’t, his mind completely blank. “You don’t mind if I keep fucking you, do you?”

“Ngh,” Max says, a word which here means _please fuck my brains out_. Thankfully, Nico picks up on the meaning very fast and doesn’t stop, bending slightly to kiss the nape of Max’s neck: _I will, thank you for letting us do this_.

Daniel slows down a bit. “I’m close,” he says, looking into Max’s glassy eyes, the pretty picture he makes when he’s completely high on being wrecked, and nothing is more frightening than looking and loving what you see. “Jeez, you’re so fucking good.”

A couple more sloppy nudges and Daniel comes down his throat, his balls bumping against Max’s chin. Nico follows suit, pounding into him until he’s sated; he waits until his cock’s softened to pull out of Max’s swollen hole, a sloppy glob of his come dripping out as well. He likes ‘em dirty.

“Oh my God,” Max rasps out, his first words since this ordeal started. Daniel smiles down at him, an apology and a compliment wrapped into one.

“Are you good, pancake?” Nico asks, patting the back of Max’s thigh. “You look _really_ tired.”

Daniel nudges a lukewarm bottle of water against Max’s lips. He swallows gratefully, his thirst heightened now that the thrill of coming has (mostly) worn off. 

Max pauses, stretching his legs and twisting his hands as far as he can. “I can do round two,” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nico taught Daniel how to say _I love you_ in Dutch and called Max a pancake. I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Du Palais-Bourbon is the 7th arrondissement of Paris, where the Eiffel Tower is located. What’s more fitting than a French team Eiffel Towering someone?
> 
> “Nothing is more frightening than looking and loving what you see” from _Soft Science_ by Franny Choi.


End file.
